From The Start
by LavenderHillLove
Summary: Urzai Month 2013
1. Chapter 1 - Promise

_Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! This is something totally new for me. I love Urzai (Ursa x Ozai) but never thought of writing a story or anything for it. I decided to take a stab at it in honor of Urzai Month! I encourage all of you to check out the wonderful submissions on tumblr (for more info check out my profile) and to submit your own :) _

* * *

Urzai Month: Day 3

Promise

She wished she could say the sunrise looked the same no matter where she went. After all, it was the same sun rising all over the world. Back home the sunrise was like a watercolor portrait, the red and orange hues blending into one another. Here in Caldera the sunrise was harsh and too bright. But the warmth from the suns rays was the same in both locations.

She was grateful for the small private courtyard her rooms led out to. Alone in her thin nightgown she could sit by the pond and allow the sun's rays to warm her. She liked to raise her arms into the sky and let the warmth overtake her. When she was younger she would stretch out her arms towards the sun and pretend she could bend fire, like her grandfather. Now she liked to believe the rays she was absorbing were the warmth of love from her family back home. To calm her nerves at night she let herself believe that all the love her family had for her was given to the dark sky and in the morning the sun's rays were shooting it back to her. She knew it was childish and unbecoming of a princess but it was all she had.

She knew she had about an hour of alone time to do her ritual before Ozai came into her rooms. What she didn't know was that Ozai had seen her ritual. He was confused by her actions. He thought perhaps it was a primitive prayer to Agni but he never asked Ursa about it.

This morning was the fifth time he had caught her doing it and his curiosity got the best of him. Ursa was again sitting by the pond with her arms raised towards the sun. Her eyes were closed as her raven locks whipped in the light breeze.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. She opened her eyes, startled to find her husband in front of her. She quickly stood to bow. "Prince Ozai…"

"Princess Ursa, what are you doing?" Ozai asked.

"I was…um…watching the sun rise." Her voice quavered from fear. She kept her eyes downcast.

Ozai watched her in silence for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say to his new bride. "Ursa please look at me."

She was still afraid but the informal tone of his voice piqued her interest.

He could see the hint of fear in her eyes. He sighed in frustration because he didn't want her afraid of him. He decided to do what came natural to him. "Ursa, there is no reason to fear me. Stop it."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, unsure of how he would react.

He sat down by the pond and motioned for her to do the same. "I didn't know you woke so early."

She gave a small smile, "I enjoy watching the sunrise."

He awkwardly placed his hand above her small one. "I could watch it with you sometimes."

Ursa blushed, "Is…is that a promise, Ozai?"

He gave her one of his rare smiles, "Of course it is, Ursa."

* * *

_Please please don't forget to review! _


	2. Chapter 2 - Flame

Urzai Month: Day 4

Flame

"Could you at least pretend to be interested, Prince Ozai?" Her amber hues looked up at him with a mock frown on her face.

"I'm a prince not a gardener." His arms crossed against his chest as he looked in another direction.

She sighed as she bent down to pick up a potted flower. "This is my baby. She's the first fire lily I grew myself."

He could hear the pride in her voice. Ursa had a hard time adjusting to the palace life although she never once complained. Even he could see the difference in her attitude after she took up gardening. "It's lovely, Princess Ursa."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you. You know, Prince Ozai, gardening and fire bending are very similar."

Ozai raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "I highly doubt that."

"Oh but they are. You train hard every day to make your body strong. I water and tend to my flowers to do the same." She gently stroked the fire lily's petals.

He smirked, "I'll give you that, Princess Ursa but flowers can't produce fire."

"Your inner fire starts as a seed and you help it grow. "

Ozai looked at her quizzically. He decided to say nothing because for once she was truly smiling.

"Here." She handed him the potted fire lily. "I want you to have it."

He wanted to ask why but thought better of it. "Thank you, Ursa. I'll treasure it always."

In the years to come Ozai would never go back on this, even if he went back on many of the other things he said. The few allowed in Fire Lord Ozai's private study would see a potted fire lily sitting proudly on his desk.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this one-shot. If you're interested in participating in Urzai Month take a look at my profile for more info. Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3 - Mourning

Urzai Month: Day 5

Mourning

Moonlit walks were the things of romance novels not of princes. A prince was power and control. Unfortunately Ozai felt nothing like a prince, which was why he found himself taking a moonlit walk alone. His feet knew the palace grounds so his mind was free to wander.

On this particular night, it wanted to wander into the past. His feet took him in front of an intricate carved door. He pushed it open and stepped into the faint smell of cinnamon and roses. He ripped the white sheet from the nearest loveseat and threw it on the ground. From the dust and cobwebs he could tell it had been a long time since anyone had walked into these rooms.

He closed his eyes, remembering when there was sunlight, fire flakes and laughter in the room. He had been so young when she passed; remembering was like looking into murky water.

He wandered into her bedroom; it was as desolate as the parlor. He didn't want to linger in her private room. Briskly he walked to her vanity and retrieved a small golden box.

"Prince Ozai?" Ursa's voice called out for him in the parlor.

"Ursa, what are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Relief washed over her face, "I was worried about you."

He faced softened, "You don't need to be. How did you know to find me here?"

"Iroh told me what today was. When I couldn't find you…well I thought it was worth a try coming here." Ursa admitted.

Ozai took Ursa's hand, leading her to the ancient loveseat. "Ursa, what do you smell?"

Ursa gave him a confused look before sniffing the air. "It smells like dust and cinnamon…and roses?"

Ozai nodded, "My mother liked the smell of cinnamon and always kept fresh roses in her rooms."

Ursa squeezed his hand, "What are you holding?"

"This was her treasure box." Ozai removed the gold lid. "She kept the first rose my father gave her. A poem Iroh wrote and a comb from her childhood."

Ursa picked up a piece of paper. It was a drawing made by a child. "Who drew this?"

"I did. She's the tall one and I'm the small one firebending." Ozai gave a small smile at the memory of when he presented the drawing to his mother. She had declared it the most beautiful artwork in the palace. It had once hung proudly in her bedroom.

"It's cute." Ursa gently put everything in its place, handing the box back to Ozai but he pushed it back in her hands.

"You keep it."

"Ozai, I couldn't. It has too much sentimental value." Ursa protested.

"Please, Ursa." His voice was a small plea.

She took the box back. "I'll take good care of it."

"I know."

They sat in silence, mourning the loss of a woman almost forgotten.

* * *

_Auhtor's Note: Okay to I'm having lots of fun writing for Urzai Month. I want to give a special shout out to zarnihteti7 for being a huge supporter of all my work. You rock!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Fear

Urzai Month: Day 6

Fear

"No way Uncle Ozai!" Lu Ten stamped his small foot while vigorously shaking his head.

"Act like a crown prince, Lu Ten. Am I not your fire bending teacher?" Ozai asked impatiently.

"Yes, but…"

"Then why are you afraid?"

Lu Ten pouted. He could see no way out of his predicament. Before he could take the proper stance he saw his aunt walking into the training grounds. "Aunt Ursa!"

Ursa was almost knocked down as Lu Ten ran up to her, hugging her legs tight. "Hello Lu Ten! Are you almost done with practice?"

"No he isn't. Stop hiding behind your aunt's skirts and do as I ask." Ozai ordered.

"What's going?" Ursa bent down to be at eye level with her nephew.

"Uncle Ozai wants me to try breath of fire." Lu Ten whispered.

Ursa looked up at her husband, "He's only a child..."

Ozai cut her off, "Age and skill have little in common."

She gave him a pleading look but his eyes were hard. Ursa knew when her husband's mind was made up.

To her surprise Ozai was now bent down on Lu Ten's other side. "Do you trust me?"

Lu Ten nodded but the fear was still in his golden hues.

Ozai's tone was gentle, "Then don't you trust me when I say you're ready?"

Lu Ten looked to Ursa, who nodded encouragingly. "Okay. I'm ready."

Lu Ten took a deep breath, closing his eyes to visualize his inner fire rising. He could feel the heat move up his throat. For a brief moment he feared he would burn his tongue but the flames were comfortably warm. A short range of fire passed his lips. "I did it!"

Ursa clapped and cheered while Ozai smirked. "Keep practicing."

Lu Ten was happy to oblige. Ursa smiled as she placed an arm around her husband's waist. "You're good with him."

Ozai rolled his eyes, "I'm his fire bending teacher."

Ursa chuckled, "You'll be a great father someday."

He said nothing but allowed a smile to pass his lips.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you wonderful readers have been reading Urzai Month on tumblr. There are some amazing submissions. The direction I took with the prompt Fear is different than what other authors had in mind but I hope you enjoy it. Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5 - Anticipation

Urzai Month: Day 7

Anticipation

"Zuko! Come here right now!" Ozai was losing his patience with the boy.

Zuko quickly ran into the room and bowed before his father. Of no surprise to Ozai, Ursa was right behind their son.

"Why would you burn my carpet?" Ozai got straight to the point.

"I didn't burn your carpet, Father." Zuko countered.

Ozai rubbed his temples in frustration. "This carpet was a gift from a general. If he were to come into my study and see how poorly his gift was treated what would he think?"

"He…he wouldn't be happy. But Father I promise I didn't burn anything." Zuko pleaded his innocence.

Burnt marks began appearing on the furniture in the past couple of weeks. At first Ozai was able to over look it but now they were becoming more frequent. Iroh had said that the best firebenders started out as firebugs. Lu Ten had done it and Ozai did admit he was an advance firebender for his age.

Regardless, Zuko was taking the firebug phase too far. He could over look the burnt cushions, the bed covers and toys but now he was ruining his study.

Ursa could see the anger building in her husband. "Ozai, Zuko has never lied to us."

She hated the look her husband gave her. It was the look he reserved for whenever he felt she was coddling Zuko. "Well if he didn't do it then who did?"

"Father, do you smell that?" Zuko asked as he sniffed the air.

Ozai could smell it too; the faint smell of burning paper. The three of them followed the smell to a small closet in his study. They found Azula pressing her hand down on sheets of paper and burning them.

"Daddy, fire!" The small princess squealed.

Ozai scooped her into his arms. He smiled a smile that only Azula could bring out of him. "You did this?"

Azula nodded as she waved the paper with a burnt hole in the middle.

"I told you I didn't burn anything." Zuko mumbled.

Ozai couldn't be distracted from Azula. Although she was burning the furniture, at three years old Azula could control her fire enough to not burn the rooms down. Ozai had never anticipated that his small princess would be the one to carry his legacy as a great fire bender. He had lost hope after Zuko's slow advancement in their element.

Ursa placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder, "We're sorry Zuko. Aren't we Ozai?"

Ozai looked up, "Hmm? Oh yes, just keep a better eye on your sister, Zuko."

Ursa shot her husband a dirty look that went unnoticed by him. She could see him plotting and planning out Azula's future. In those few seconds she could also see herself losing her only daughter to him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Training

Training

"Come on, Princess Ursa. You said you could handle this." Ozai smirks.

Ursa frowns. She pushes herself up from the floor. "Again."

"As you wish." Ozai takes a relaxed fighting stance.

Ursa tries to kick him from the side but he easily blocks her. All her attempts at making contact with him are swatted away. She can feel herself growing slower from exhaustion but she won't give up.

Ozai grabs her leg mid-kick and pushes her down again. She falls with a thud. "You need to learn the basics. I'm not sure what you were taught on your island but it clearly wasn't enough."

Ursa growls in frustration. "Then teach me the basics."

"Why? Don't you think I'm all the protection you need?" He asks sincerely.

"I'm not doubting your ability, Prince Ozai. But this is more than protection. This is about self confidence." Ursa explains.

He is quiet for a moment. He can respect what she wants. "Unfortunately Princess Ursa I don't have the time to train you."

She wants to scream and punch something. Instead she stands and looks him straight in the eye, "I'm serious about this."

"You will be bruised and hurt."

"I'm ready." She answers without hesitation.

"The fact remains that I don't have the time to train you. However, if you are serious about learning to defend yourself and fight then I can bring in a suitable teacher." He is almost knocked down to the ground as Ursa wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Ozai!" She kisses him hard on the lips.

Ozai gently sets her on her feet. "I should give into you more often."


End file.
